Love Surprised
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: An unexpected romance is discovered, hidden, and discovered. Yaoi BryanxRei Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Don't own it  
  
A/N: Just a one-shot. I'm currently working on a multipart Rei/Bryan story. Anything inside the ~~~~~~~ is a flashback.  
  
This is dedicated to Devlinn Reiko  
  
It was a forbidden relationship. That much was evident from the beginning. I mean even after all the dreams that I had had before that moment; I passed off as unusual occurrences, just one time moments. But here we are, sitting in an empty house, completely alone and relaxed. And for once you're not worried about what's going to happen next.  
  
I'm sure you want to know how I can tell. After all the time we've spent alone, I've finally managed to figure out some of what makes you tick. I've realized that when nothing is bothering you, you're entirely relaxed. Even when you're around your team you remain tense, as though someone is going to stab you in the back. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if that was what you thought. Another thing, the only time I can recall you being totally relaxed is when you're with me.  
  
Its still snowing, the white flakes clinging to the bare trees, dressing them in lace. I move closer to you, trying not to be too obvious. "What's wrong Rei? Cold?" You glance over at me, smirking. I really hate that smirk, but love it at the same time. I get to my feet and move the necessary five feet to join you. You wrap one arm around me and pull me next to you, heat enveloping me. "You know me. I never seem to be warm enough." You don't comment, knowing that it's true. You know how I never seem to stay warm for any length of time. "I still don't see how you manage it. You have on two long sleeved shirts and my wool sweater and still you're cold." I stick my tongue out and you simply lift one eyebrow, silently warning me.  
  
I hastily close my mouth and turn back to the window. The snow has lightened up somewhat while the wind has picked up, lashing the side of the building, causing the chimney to howl. This reminds me of the day that what I wanted to have happen, happened.  
  
Mr. Dickinson had this brilliant idea to get the top beyblading teams together so that we could spend part of the winter training and socializing. He rented a huge house on the outskirts of St. Petersburg for us to live in. Unfortunately the Majestics couldn't make it because of their schedules and the All-Stars couldn't fly in because of the weather. That left us, the White Tigers and the Demolition Boys. After the World Championship, we had managed to become friends with the Russian Team. None of the other teams made the slightest effort. Needless to say there were a lot of arguments at the beginning.  
  
Okay, back on track now. The house is huge. Everyone has their own bedroom and there's one bathroom for every two people. With the exception of Mariah, she gets a bathroom to herself. Everyone was getting along fine, bar the hate radiating off of the White Tigers. They are still slightly pissed about the whole bit-beast-stealing thing, never mind the fact that it was more Kai then any of the other Russians. Again, I divulge.  
  
Everybody decided to go into St. Petersburg. I was not informed of this situation. They decided on this at seven in the morning, when I was still in bed, asleep, away from the cold that seemed to be permanently part of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke to the sounds of a silent house, the wind howling, driving the snow with blinding force. I stumbled down the stairs, hair bound, the only part of me that was under control. I was starting to worry. Usually the house would by now be filled with the sounds of Tyson and Kevin arguing over some stupid thing while everybody else ignored them with the exception of Max, who would be trying to get them to agree. The living room was deserted with only the embers of a fire glowing in the semi-darkness. I pushed the kitchen door open and froze. Bryan was seated at the table, idly paging through a book.  
  
I nodded good morning before going through the cupboards and digging out some kind of breakfast. I ended up with a bowl of cereal and peppermint tea. "Where is everyone?" He turned the page before answering. "They all went into town. I stayed because I could. They wanted to wake you, but Mariah wanted to let you sleep." I grimaced, knowing the reason for her wanting to let me sleep. She thinks I'm cute when I sleep. Bryan just smirked at the look on my face. I swear that he's psychic. Although, that may not be a good thing. My nights have gotten to be. interesting since about, three months after the tournament. And I know what everyone would assume. It's not Mariah that I dream about at night.  
  
I finished my breakfast without making a fool of myself and disappeared upstairs to take a shower. Once I was dressed I made my back down stairs and claimed one of the couches for myself and my book. As far as I knew, Bryan was still in the kitchen. The wind picked up, howling, causing the cold to seep even further into the house. I stoked the fire, absorbing the warmth the flames.  
  
The sound of a door opening startled me and I turned to find Bryan behind me mugs in hand. He handed me one of the mugs and sat down; eyes focused on the flickering fire. The orange and yellow flame washed over his pale skin, giving him an almost angelic quality. Okay, he looks like a fallen angel. The silence between us was comfortable, like the one between close friends or lovers. I blush as the second thought crosses my mind.  
  
He smirks again and now I'm sure that he can read minds. I set my now empty mug to one side, trying to calm down and not freak. I mean, there's no way he can know! I haven't told anyone. Not that I would. It would somehow get to the pink-haired menace and then I'd be dead. I jump when warm fingers trail over my hand.  
  
The fingers move up my hand and under the sleeve of my sweater, brushing across the sensitive skin of my wrist. Pale lavender moves into my field of sight, followed by moonlight eyes. "Cold Rei?" I nod, trapped and unable to move. Warm lips brush across mine and in that single, fleeting moment, I'm lost.  
  
Somehow we make it to Bryan's room, clothing lost in a wild flash of wandering hands and teasing touches. I vaguely remember tumbling to a soft bed and everything after that is lost in a haze of passion and pleasure.  
  
When I woke for the second time that day, I was the warmest I had been all day. I snuggled back against the warm body behind me, fully intending to go back to sleep. A hand started roaming, following trails only known by it. "Sleep well?" I nod, lacing my fingers with the wandering ones. He placed a soft kiss on the back of my neck, slowly working his way up to my ear. He rolled me on to my back and started again, hands wandering over territory that had been marked hours earlier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm pulled out of my stupor by a hand, slowly inching its way under my three shirts. "How long until the others are back?" You look back over your shoulder at the clock that's hanging on the wall. "I'd say a good hour and a half. Why?" I climb into your lap, one hand clutching your shirt. "I'm tired." You gently lay me on the floor and curl around me, dragging a fleece blanket over us.  
  
*****  
  
I'm woken by the sound of raised voices and someone crying in the background. I sit up and blink rapidly and as things clear up I realize what's happened. I quickly glance back at the clock and notice that it's been two hours since we fell asleep. "Shit." You turn from the crowd when you hear me and smile slightly. Tyson, who is standing in front of you, looks over your shoulder and sighs in relief. "You're okay Rei. He didn't do anything did he?"  
  
I get to my feet and look around the room. Kai and Tala are standing in the shadows, smirks playing across their faces. I know they don't care about you and I. Not after what I saw in the kitchen. I try to avoid putting anything on that counter. The rest of the Demolition Boys are watching the proceedings, with interest, although they don't really care what happens. Max and Kenny are standing there, mouths hanging open. Mariah is sobbing and Li, Kevin and Gary are staring at me, shocked. "Tyson, what the hell are you talking about?" He stares at me, mouth open in mid yell.  
  
"But when we came in he was.I thought that.." Tyson was cut off as Tala stepped forward. "I honestly didn't think you were that thick Tyson." Tala just winks at me and I turn red. You try to hid it, but I can see a faint pink tinge to your cheeks. Tyson looks between the two of us, finally figuring out what's going on. He points at us, astonished. "You and him?" I nod, knowing that the shit is going to hit the fan. "What the hell? Rei, are you forgetting what he did at the Tournament? You ended up in the hospital!"  
  
"I remember what happened Tyson! I have the scars to prove it!" I strip off the sweater and toss it at you. You catch it, looking stunned. I pull off both of my other shirts and everyone's eyes fix on the faint, barely visible scars that cross my arms. "See Tyson, I haven't forgotten." Everyone moves out of my way as I pass, as though they're afraid that I'm going to snap at them. It's a tempting thought. They don't know that I've spent many hours deliberating over my feelings. I believe in signs and after having dreams about you for so many nights, I came to believe that it was meant to be. I've never admitted it out loud, but I've come to love you.  
  
I flop on to my bed, and start intently searching the ceiling, trying to drive back the tears. I shiver realizing that all of my shirts are in the living room. And right now I can't face going back down there. The door opens and I don't even get up, knowing that its you. You brush your fingers over my scars, lightly tracing them. You pull me into your lap, wrapping the sweater around me. You're the first to break the silence. "I meant to get you up before they got back, but I forgot." I snuggle closer, failing to hold back the tears. "Don't worry about it Bryan. They were going to find out sooner or later. Better sooner then later." You give a slight laugh. "We could have found a better way to tell them."  
  
"I know. Right now I just want to sleep. Maybe things will look better in the morning." We curl up on the double bed and I silently hope that things will be better with the morning.  
  
*****  
  
The smell of pancakes wafts through the house, waking me from my sleep. I climb out of the bed and pull your sweater on, before heading downstairs. Tyson stops me on my way down. "Look Rei, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. Its just that, after the tournament you were so beaten that." he stops talking and looks me in the eye. "I guess the really important thing is.. do you love him?"  
  
"I do. It was rather unexpected. But yes, I do love him." Tyson's eyes lit up and he smiles before running off. I was about to finish my trek downstairs when arms slid around my waist, stopping me. Warm breath brushed over my ears. "I love you to." I stiffen slightly before relaxing into your embrace. "How long have you been standing there?" You kiss my ear before answering. "Just long enough to catch the last part."  
  
The End 


End file.
